Tomodachi
by Silver Ame Tsukino
Summary: A friend calms you down, but a best friend skips next to you with a baseball bat singing "someone's going to get it!" Well when Heero Yui's mad, can anyone blame Duo's eagerness? One-Shot, No pairings.


Tomodachi

Summary: A friend calms you down, but a best friend skips next to you with a baseball bat singing "someone's going to get it!" Well when Heero Yui's mad, can anyone blame Duo's eagerness? One-Shot, No pairings.

Disclaimer: I don't own GW or the infamous internet quote about best friends.

A chestnut brown braid hung dangerously close to the floor as the proud wearer laid half-way off the couch watching a movie. The normally bothering some poor soul gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell was relaxing. Besides, Hee-chan was his favorite to bother and only Quatre was around. The cobalt blue eyed teen laughed out loud as the Chinese guy in the movie escaped the trunk of a car naked. An absentminded thought of WuFei murdering him in his sleep if he succeed in doing such a thing to him. The movie was interrupted when the door to the safe house slammed open causing Duo to immediately grab his gun.

"Who-?" Quatre asked looking down the stairs that showed the front door. The blond blinked as he saw saw Heero with at least two bullet wounds. That, sort of, made the blond run off to get his medical kit. Duo who had a better view of the door looked at Heero and saw in the normally cold blue eyes, anger.

_Oh boy, the idiot that shot Hee-chan that many times and hit is soooooooooooooooooooooo dead. _Duo fingered his gun before raising his eyebrow. Quatre ran down the stairs and forced the pissed off gundam pilot into the couch. Heero didn't even flinch as Quatre removed the bullet fragments from his left arm. The second wound only glazed the Perfect Soldier's right shoulder. The other two gundam pilots knew that Doctor J had experimented on Heero, so he'd be right as rain tomorrow with his arm being only sore.

"What happened?" Quatre asked feeling the anger rolling off of Heero in waves. The blond pulled the gloves covered in blood off and tossed them in the trash can. "What's the report Heero?"

Duo smirked from his seat in the lazy-boy chair. _Kat so knows how to work Hee-chan_.

"One of the Lieutenants managed to evade my first round of fire in the compound. He started trying to escape. He eluded capture and that makes my mission incomplete." Failure wasn't an option with Heero Yui. He either completed it or failed. The fact that he called it incomplete meant that the Asian pilot was planning revenge. _And J said he had no emotions..._Duo thought sarcastically, _That guy's dead because he's ruining Hee-chan's success rate...and because he shot my best friend. _

~Two day later~

Duo could be seen skipping away from the safe house with Heero. Heero hadn't wanted the braided pilot to tag-a-long, but when Duo produced enough C4 to liquify a giant castle...well Heero agreed. The flight to the colony where the newer base was located was short. The entire time Duo was excited. It rolled off him in waves and slightly annoyed Heero. The duo made a stop at a place that Duo knew of from Howard. Duo left the back of the unnamed shop with a bag. Heero frowned at the delay, but didn't comment on it.

"Oh Hee-chan!"

"Hn."

"I know I missed your birthday..." The braided boy was cut off by Heero's sharp, "What?"

"So my dear friend, to make up for it. I've got you these babies." Heero's eyes widened a millimeter before a smirk appeared on his face. These babies turned out to be a minigun and extra ammo.

The Oz soldiers were meet with lots of bullets as Heero and Duo rounded a corner in the base. The heavy minigun Heero had was thrown towards the last Oz soldier standing, the Ozzie was hit and down for the count. Duo cheerfully stepped over a corpse as he reloaded his machine gun. "Someone's gonna get it, someone's gonna get their ass pumped full of bullets..." Heero ignored Duo's cheerful singing of an obviously made up song, spotting the Lieutenant that had shot him a few days prior. Duo swung the gun to the back of the guy's head grinning. "So you happen to match a description of the idiot that shot Hee-chan...Which of us would you like to shoot you first? Me or Hee-chan?"

The sound of a machine gun rapidly firing answered Duo's question. "You know Hee-chan I did want to do more than just hit him."

Heero rolled his eyes and gestured for Duo to places the piece of C4 that they needed to liquify the base. _**Duo's terms are rubbing off on me...**_

The pair stood near on top of a building 5 blocks away. Duo pressed a button and they watched as the base became a mushroom cloud. "Just so you know Hee-chan, I'm the only one allowed to shot you and live." Heero 'hnned' in reply causing Duo to smile. "Think Q-ball would approve of your b-day gift?"

"No." Came the monotone reply. Heero didn't think the blond pacifist would agree with the highly illegal guns Duo managed to acquire. Yet, it was an L2 colony...what could one expect from the worst colony cluster in space?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Silver: Hi! Tomodachi means "friend" in Japanese. So, yeah...I love the idea of Duo mentioning Heero's non-existent birthday and giving him weapons as a gift. Read and review... :D


End file.
